Battle of GT-1 Base
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Prelude Shortly before the School War, Emily Watson built a project called the Boy Trap, hoping to prove that girls were more intelligent than boys. The entire system was a cheat, and the boys vowed revenge. They simultaneously taunted and humiliated all the girls except Summer Petersen, who was never involved and helped the boys carry out their revenge plot. Emily convinced the girls that the only way to stop the boys was to kill them. The following day, Emily attacked Steven with a blowtorch, but Steven was able to evade the attacks. When she threatened to harm his friends, Steven found the strength he needed to fight back unarmed. The fight ended when the principal, who did not see the blowtorch, dragged them to detention. Afterwards, Steven roused the boys to action and told Anakin and Jay Organa to build weapons for the boys. Shortly after, Steven was captured, along with Summer Petersen and Andrew Hendersen, and sentenced to death by the girls. The execution did not go as planned, as all three prisoners managed to free themselves from their chains and evade the three armed girls that had been let loose upon them. Anakin quietly entered the box and held the blade of his lightsaber at Helen’s throat, alerting Emily. All throughout the arena’s assembled crowd, skyfighters swooped in as the nearly 100 Boy-Team pilots who had infiltrated the arena revealed themselves. When several girls arrived at the box and engaged Anakin, Beethoven took the opportunity to strike with his wrist-mounted flamethrower, unleashing a stream of flames at Anakin, who leaped from the box and into the arena, landing unharmed. With that, a massive battle began. The Battle After the rescue of the leaders, the boys and girls engaged one another in a complex series of engagements on a number of different fronts. The boys had planned the attack as a sudden, overwhelming assault that would catch the girls off-guard and prevent them from murdering anyone else. Their army landed in nine assault ships, off-loading infantry, armored vehicles, artillery, and air support. The Girl-Team army consisted of infantry of girls and robots alike and larger vehicles. The battle was primarily a ground campaign. However, the boys’ crucial use of aerial bombardment of the girls’ fighter craft allowed the Boy-Team gunships to have air superiority throughout much of the battle, giving the boys a crucial advantage. And although the boys were doing well, the girls were heavily exposed to attacks from the air by Boy-Team gunships. The boys’ armored walkers were strong against the Girl-Team stronghold. General Cindy Lewis was ordered to clear the way for Emily Watson. Along with a force of robots, she proceeded along the sidelines of the ongoing battle. Lewis took control of surviving units, including walkers and robots to battle Boy-Team Walkers and OG-9 units to duel skyfighters. A trooper kept Lewis updated with Emily’s status. Near the end of the path, Lewis dueled and defeated three boys. When Watson arrived, she congratulated her for her efforts. Boy-Team troops mounted their speeder bikes and raced across the battlefield, gathering vital information about enemy activity. A group of the airborne infantry, including Francis, led the frontal assault on the girls’ Core Ships. In this way, another 3 Core Ships were taken down. Jay Organa led the attack on the ground before he was informed that contact with Anakin had been lost. Jay raced off to find his brother but was intercepted by a trio of girls piloting hovertanks. Jay was able to defeat the trio. Having beaten the opposers into retreat, Anakin Organa took note of the fact that much of the navy was still grounded when the boys struck. Lightly armored and vulnerable Girl-Team ships attempted to withdraw immediately, but many were destroyed in the first wave of attacks from the enemy gunships. The general now ordered the army’s artillery to attempt to take down as many of the heavily armored Core Ships as possible, as they each held thousands of robots, and managed to bring down one. Despite taking control of the underground base, the boys were unable to capture the Girl-team leaders and stop the war before it began, and most of the girls’ infantry and heavy equipment escaped aboard Core Ships. Lightsaber Duel In the battle, Emily Watson tried to flee to a hangar where her vessel was docked. A Boy-Team gunship carrying Steven Thompson, Summer Petersen, and Andrew Henderson pursued her. Emily exchanged fire with a rear cannon; the resulting attack on the gunship led to Andrew falling to the metal ground below. The gunship continued to give chase, deploying Steven and Summer into Emily’s hangar. Trailing behind was Andrew in Michael Watson’s fighter. Upon arriving at Emily’s hangar, Steven and Summer challenged their quarry. As Steven began to strategize, Summer charged at Emily. Emily unleashed her blowtorch and blasted Summer aside before turning to Steven. Emily attempted to blast Steven with another stream of fire, demanding the general’s surrender. Steven grounded the blast on his lightsaber and calmly stated that he would not withdraw. Drawing her lightsaber, Emily awaited Steven. Steven promptly charged at Emily and attacked, but Emily quickly deflected Steven’s initial attack. After a quick flurry of bladework, Steven slashed at Emily’s legs. Emily overleapt the attack and flourished her blade to drive Steven back as she landed. As Steven fell back, Emily calmly taunted him, telling him that his rebellious side depressed her. Steven attacked again, attempting to regain the offensive, but was forced into retreat by Emily’s elegant Form VII bladework. Emily quickly seized the offensive, the fierce bladework of her Vaapad style wearing away at Steven’s Form VI defense. Despite the efficiency of Steven’s defense, Emily’s precision was so great that it forced him to scramble to fend off her attacks. Eventually Steven, straining to keep up, was pulled into a blade-lock. Emily pushed Steven’s blade aside, and suddenly jabbed at his arm, cutting it across the side and bringing him down. Despite his restraint against Emily, Steven, fatigued by the battle and outmatched by Emily’s skills, was defeated. As Emily raised her lightsaber to kill Steven, Summer recovered from the blast of fire and saw Steven’s predicament. Running across the hangar from the corner whence she lay, Summer reached the two in time to block Emily’s blow. As Emily turned to regard Summer, Steven retrieved his fallen lightsaber and tossed it to Summer. Petersen vs. Watson Summer, taking up the second blade, began to unleash of flurry of broad attacks, briefly taking the villain off her guard. Emily was able to recover her guard and, after a quick bout of swordplay, drive Summer back. Summer was forced to revert when Emily masterfully disarmed her, flicking her second blade out of Summer’s hand and destroying the hilt in mid air. Warding off Emily with a flurry of rapid strikes, Summer quickly retreated, regaining her composure. As they raised their blades into a high guard, the two advanced on each other. Blade at the ready, Summer attacked. The two engaged in a flurry of swordplay, seemingly equally matched. Briefly breaking off, Emily quickly reassessed Summer’s strength before attacking, and the duel resumed. Despite holding her own against Emily for much of the duel, Summer was finally brought down when Emily twirled and slashed her with a sudden undercut. As Summer cried out in pain, Emily blasted the girl aside with her blowtorch. Organa vs. Watson As Emily briefly caught her breath, she noticed the sound of footsteps. Turning to the hangar entrance, Emily and the newly-arrived Anakin regarded one another. Emily blasted Anakin with fire, sending him flying across the chamber and slamming into a wall. Anakin quickly recovered and retaliated with a powerful Force Push that sent the villain flying over her desk. Emily attempted to flee but Anakin blocked her way, igniting his lightsaber. Realizing she would have to fight the Jedi blade-to-blade, Emily ignited her lightsaber. She declared that Helen and order were with the girls, although Anakin stated that her faith in the girls may have been misplaced. With nothing left to be said, the duel began. Their battle raged through the office, with neither opponent able to gain an advantage. As the fight moved to the central platform, the platform rose through the retractable ceiling into the Girl-Team Meeting Chamber itself. As the duel continued, Emily found that her movements were being hampered by the small size of the platform, while Anakin could easily jump around the villain. And then Anakin took the high ground by jumping to one of the seats above him. He then began to use the Force to throw several chairs at Emily, but the Super used her own powers to dodge from one chair to another, avoiding the attacks. Emily focused herself on an oncoming chair and sent it hurtling back at Anakin. As the chair flew back at Anakin, he realized that he had spread his powers too thinly to counter the spinning seat with the Force. He was instead forced to leap from his perch to a lower seat, giving up the tactical high ground. Emily leaped at the Jedi, landing on the edge of his seat and releasing a blast of lightning at Anakin, tearing the Jedi’s lightsaber from his grasp. Anakin utilized tutaminis to absorb Emily’s lightning, but Emily’s power was such that Anakin began to falter. Emily advanced on the younger Jedi, sending more lightning at him as she closed the distance. However, with newfound determination Anakin gained the strength necessary start holding the lightning back at her, coalescing the energy into a blue orb in front of him. However, as each combatant attempted to overpower the other, the orb of energy exploded, sending both of them flying. Anakin was sent tumbling head over heels, but having been at its opposite end when the energy orb exploded, he was not blasted clear of the chair and managed to grab onto the edge. Emily, however, had been standing at the very edge of the seat during the explosion. As such, the blast sent her flying back to the podium, situated high above the floor with nothing in between but empty space. Emily struck the podium too hard to control her landing, and she rolled off to the edge where she desperately attempted to climb back up. But, exhausted and holding onto a smooth edge, Emily lost her grip and fell 20 feet to the floor. Battered and weary, Emily knew that re-engaging Anakin would be fruitless. Emily instead chose to retreat. She crawled through a ventilation shaft and eventually dropped into her STAP vehicle, escaping to safety. Aftermath By the end of the battle, only boys remained. However, the victory had not come easy. When the Boy-Team assault ship arrived at Anakin’s house, the pilot estimated 32 seriously injured boys. Approximately 1,500 boys were deemed combat-fit, and another 1,000 were trained before joining the war. Four dozen boys had died in the fighting, and most of the girls’ army had been safely evacuated aboard Core Ships during the battle. Emily went to the McKeen’s house to meet with Helen, who was settled there after an exhausting duel with Andrew. Pleased by the news of the Bow-Tie’s construction she received from Helen, Emily agreed to train Helen on weekends and whenever else possible. Meanwhile, Steven and Summer went with Anakin to his house, who tended to their wounds. Anakin and Steven both decided to keep a lookout. Summer expressed her belief that the battle would not have been won without the boys’ new army, but Anakin retorted at Summer’s use of the word “victory”. The battle was but the first of many in what became known as the School War. The main reason for the girl’s defeat was derived from the fact that they were caught completely by surprise, working against their numerical superiority. Another reason they lost is that despite the fact Emily and Helen were both present, they fled. After the battle, a collection of reports was compiled, and for his role in the battle, Anakin was given a medal at the insistence of the other generals. Andrew was later offered the post of general, and while he declined at first, he accepted eventually. Steven offered to train him along with Summer. As the boys and girls built up their forces, they engaged in harassment tactics, including the bombing of boys’ bedrooms for which Steven foiled. Shortly afterward, the boys fought the battles to get Zira on their side, and to foil the construction of the Bow-Tie, both of which failed. Two weeks after the battle, the boys built a memorial listing the names of every boy that died during this first battle. List of People Involved Light Side *Steven Thompson *Summer Petersen *Anakin Organa *Jay Organa *Andrew Hendersen *Francis Dark Side *Emily Watson *Helen McKeen *Beethoven II *Natalia Thornton *Susan *Narrisa *Robot soldiers *Spider-bots *Robotic fighters Appearances *Boys vs. Girls - Part 1 Category:Events Category:Battles Category:Boys vs. Girls